This invention relates to ignition systems and more particularly to an anti-theft ignition coil installation which is adapted to prevent and/or minimize the number of automobiles stolen. At present, the starting of a motor of a car or truck is normally done through the ignition switch which activates the contact wires to the coil and distributor. A thief quite often removes the key and/or the ignition lock by pulling or drilling and the "hot wires" to start the engine. In addition, it is possible, in some vehicles, to merely "hot wire", without pulling the key mechanism, the wires activating the coil and thus permitting the car to be started and driven away.
It may be necessary to remove the key in order to release the steering wheel lock mechanism, which in many instances is related to the running of the engine (i.e. if the engine is running, the steering wheel is automatically released so that one can steer the car).
Prior art inventions have been directed to systems where there have been means for controlling the coil by enclosing it in a container with an elaborate key system for rendering the coil inactive and inoperable when the key mechanism was in a particular position. This required an elaborate and expensive keying system and could be bypassed by "hot wiring" because the coil was still operable.
Another method in the prior art of anti-theft ignition coil installation is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,605 which comprises of a removable coil assembly including the ignition coil so that when you leave the automobile, you take the coil with you. This system is cumbersome and not conducive to the transportation requirements or facilities of the average individual.